


Metamorphosis (4.04)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Dean's Jacket, Demon Blood, Demonology, Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Exorcisms, Fights, Hugs, Hunters, Impala, Monsters, Possession, Ruby's Knife, Rugaru, Samulet, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam n' Dean find Jack, whoz ass is changin tha fuck into a Rugaru, a gangbangin' flesh-eatin demon dat preys on humans. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam n' Dean gotz a gangbangin' finger-lickin' beef on how tha fuck ta deal wit Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

A dude, possessed by a thugged-out demon, sits tied ta a cold-ass lil chair up in tha centa of a Devilz Trap. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is up in front of him, invigorating; RUBY standz nearby.

 **SAM  
** Wherez Lilith?  
  
**MAN  
** Kiss mah ass.  
  
His eyes goes black. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM smilez at dat comment.  
  
**SAM  
** I'd peep mah dirty ass if I was you, biatch.  
  
**MAN  
** Why, biatch? Huh, biatch? Because you Sam Winchester, Mista Muthafuckin Big Hero, biatch? And yet here yo ass is, supa-hotin round wit some demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Real hero.  
  
**SAM  
** Shut yo' grill.  
  
**MAN  
** Tell me bout dem months without yo' brutha n' shiznit fo' realz. Bout all tha thangs you n' dis demon biiiatch do up in tha dark.  
  
RUBY looks over at SAM.  
  
**MAN**  
Huh, biatch? Tell me, hero.  
  
SAM can't control his thugged-out anger n' begins ta force tha demon outta tha dude, like we saw up in "LAZARUS RISING". Da demon smoke burns all up in tha floor, n' SAM breathes, tryin ta git his dirty ass under control. RUBY looks down on tha floor where tha demon burned all up in n' a lil smile skits on her lips. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks over at SAM, n' they exchange a look n' SAM gets a lil smile as well. We then peep DEAN up in tha window behind SAM, witnessin every last muthafuckin thang SAM just done did.


	2. ACT ONE

INT. 425 WATERMAN - NIGHT  
  
Da playa is unconcious n' SAM touches neck ta check if dat schmoooove muthafucka has a pulse, which da ruffneck do yo. Dude smilez up at RUBY.  
  
**RUBY**  
How'd it feel?  
  
**SAM**  
Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! No mo' headaches.  
  
Dude begins ta untie tha man.  
  
**RUBY**  
None, biatch? Thatz good.  
  
Da playa begins ta wake up.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo, hey. I gots you, biatch. It aint nuthin but all right.  
  
Dude helps tha playa outta his chair n' begins struttin his ass towardz tha door, when DEAN opens dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM stops up in his cold-ass tracks. DEAN looks straight-up mad salty.  
  
**DEAN**  
So.. fo' realz. Anythang you wanna tell me, Sam?  
  
SAM looks innocent n' RUBY standz behind him, just watchin DEAN. DEAN strutts towardz his ass as tha pimpin' muthafucka talks.  
  
**SAM**  
Dean, hold on, aiiight, biatch? Just let me-  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass gonna say, "let me explain", biatch? Yo ass is gonna explain this, biatch? How tha fuck bout this, biatch? Why don't you start wit whoz ass she is, n' what tha fuck tha hell is her dope ass bustin here?  
  
DEAN looks at his ass hard, SAM turns back n' looks at RUBY whoz ass looks straight-up calm, n' even smilez as she respondz ta DEAN.  
  
**RUBY**  
It aint nuthin but phat ta peep you again, Dean.  
  
**DEAN**  
Ruby?  
  
Bitch smilez a lil, n' DEAN looks at SAM.  
  
**DEAN**  
Is dat Ruby?  
  
SAM don't respond n' DEAN looks over at RUBY again, whoz smile is fadin fo' realz. Afta moment, DEAN grabs hold of her n' shoves her up against tha wall yo. Dude pulls up her knife n' as he bout ta strike, SAM grabs his hand.  
  
**SAM**  
Don't playa!  
  
They struggle fo' tha knife. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM gets it outta DEANz hand tha fuck into his own, just as DEAN throws his ass up against tha wall. RUBY grabs DEAN n' pins his ass up against tha wall dat schmoooove muthafucka had her against secondz earlier.  
  
**SAM**  
Ruby dawwwwg! Quit dat shiznit son!  
  
Bitch just stares tha fuck into DEANz eyes n' she keeps a cold-ass lil chokehold wit her right hand, n' da perved-out muthafucka stares right back, mad salty. Finally she lets go n' he rises up ta his wild lil' full height yo. Dude looks over at SAM n' then back at RUBY.  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, aren't you a obedient lil biiiatch?  
  
Bitch don't respond but itz clear, dat biiiiatch wants ta battle his ass again.  
  
**SAM**  
Ruby.  
  
Bitch stares at DEAN fo' all dem mo' moments, n' then looks over at SAM.  
  
**SAM**  
Ruby, dat schmoooove muthafucka hurt.  
  
Dude indicates tha playa whoz ass was possessed earlier.  
  
**SAM**  
Go.  
  
Bitch gives DEAN one mo' look n' then turns n' strutts over ta tha dude, n' as DEAN watches her, she puts tha mans arm over her shoulder, locked n loaded ta take his ass out.  
  
**DEAN**  
Where tha hell do you be thinkin you going?  
  
**RUBY**  
Da ER... unless you wanna go another round first.  
  
DEAN don't say anythang n' dat biiiiatch strutts up wit tha man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN turns ta peep SAM, whoz watchin his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Dean.  
  
DEAN strutts ta tha door his schmoooove ass came up in through, leavin SAM behind.  
  
**SAM**  
Dean!

INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY  
  
SAM is chillin all up in tha table, readin a funky-ass book. Our thugged-out asses hear tha IMPALA pull up outside n' DEAN entas all dem moments later n' shiznit yo. Dude don't peep SAM, he just strutts right tha fuck into tha room. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM gets outta his chair tha minute DEAN enters. DEAN grabs his bag n' begins ta pack up his stuff. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM strutts over ta his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Dean, what tha fuck is you bustin?  
  
DEAN just ignores his ass n' continues packing.  
  
**SAM**  
What, is you, is you leaving?  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass don't need mah dirty ass. Yo ass n' Ruby go fight demons.  
  
DEAN grabs his bag n' starts fo' tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM standz up in tha way so DEAN has ta go round his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Hold on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean, come on, man.  
  
DEAN turns round n' punches his ass up in tha grill wit his bangin right hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM whirlez round by tha force. DEAN just watches his ass as tha pimpin' muthafucka turns back round ta DEAN.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass satisfied?  
  
DEAN hits his ass again, n' then throws his bag on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM touches his fuckin lip, which is bleeding.  
  
**SAM**  
I guess not.  
  
**DEAN**  
Do you even know how tha fuck far off tha reservation you've gone, biatch? How tha fuck far from normal, biatch? From human?  
  
**SAM**  
I be just exorcisin demons.  
  
**DEAN (yelling)**  
With yo' mind dawwwg!  
(calmer)  
What else can you do?  
  
**SAM**  
I can bust dem back ta hell. Well shiiiit, it only works wit demons, n' thatz dat shit.  
  
DEAN grabs hold of his ass n' pushes his ass backwards, struttin wit tha force.  
  
**DEAN**  
What else can you do?!  
  
**SAM**  
I holla'd at you, nahmean biiiatch?  
  
SAM pushes his hand away, n' they stop.  
  
**DEAN**  
And I have every last muthafuckin reason up in tha ghetto ta believe all dis bullshit.  
  
Dude begins ta strutt away from SAM.  
  
**SAM**  
Look, I should have holla'd something.  
  
DEAN stops, his back still ta SAM.  
  
**SAM**  
I be sorry, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I am. But try ta peep tha other side here.  
  
DEAN turns round n' faces his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**DEAN**  
Da other side?  
  
**SAM**  
I be pullin demons outta innocent people.  
  
**DEAN**  
Use tha knife biaatch!  
  
**SAM**  
Da knife kills tha victim! What I do, most of dem survive biaaatch! Look, I've saved mo' playas up in tha last five months than we save up in a year.  
  
**DEAN**  
That what tha fuck Ruby want you ta think, biatch? Huh, biatch? Kind of like tha way dat dunkadelic hoe tricked you tha fuck into rockin yo' powers?  
  
Dude shakes his head, sad.  
  
**DEAN**  
Slippery slope, brutha n' shit. Just wait n' see. Because itz gonna git darker n' darker, n' Dogg knows where it ends.  
  
**SAM**  
I aint gonna let it go too far.  
  
DEAN smilez at that, strutts over ta tha wall n' hits tha lamp on tha side table, makin it crash n' fly. DEAN looks mad salty again.  
  
**DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you, biatch.  
  
SAMz eyes is tearful, n' he nodz at that, lookin down.  
  
**DEAN**  
And so would other hunters.  
  
SAM looks up at his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass was gone. I was here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I had ta keep on fightin without you, biatch fo' realz. And what tha fuck I be bustin... Well shiiiit, it works.  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, tell mah dirty ass. If itz so terrific... then why'd you lie bout it ta me son?  
  
SAM looks down wit all dis bullshit.  
  
**DEAN**  
Why did a angel tell me ta stop yo slick ass?  
  
SAM looks up, surprised.  
  
**SAM**  
What?  
  
**DEAN**  
Cas holla'd dat if I don't stop you, da thug will. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See what tha fuck dat means, Sam, biatch? That means dat Dogg don't want you bustin all dis bullshit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, is you just gonna stand there n' tell me every last muthafuckin thang be all good?  
  
With tearful eyes, they exchange a look n' then SAM looks down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da silence is fucked up by SAMz beeper ringing, DEAN flinches all up in tha sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM lyrics dat shit.  
  
**SAM**  
Hello?  
  
Dude pinches tha bridge of his nose, tryin ta collect his dirty ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo, Travis. Yeah, hey.  
(...)  
Uh..  
(...)  
It aint nuthin but phat ta hear yo' voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it aint a straight-up phat time n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. It's-  
(...)  
Yeah, aiiight. Uh, well, just break off tha details, and, uh..  
(...)  
Carthage, Missouri.  
  
DEAN watches SAM as da thug strutts over ta tha bedside table n' writes down tha location.  
  
**SAM**  
Lookin fo' Jack Montgomery.  
  
Dude puts down tha pen n' endz tha booty-call. Breathang deeply, he looks over at DEAN.

EXT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE - EVENING  
  
**SUBTITLE  
** Carthage, Missouri  
  
Da camera moves round a cold-ass lil hoopty on tha street n' zooms up in on tha front door.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
We open ta a cold-ass lil closeup on a thugged-out dude, JACK, chewing, tha camera focused on his crazy-ass grill. Dat punk smokin fast n' stuffin his crazy-ass grill. Da camera pans up n' we peep his schmoooove ass straight-up focused on smokin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude suddenly looks over all up in tha thug next ta him, pausin mid-chew yo. His hoe, MICHELLE, is starin at his ass n' not smokin.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Jack, is you stoned?  
  
Dude lyrics her wit his crazy-ass grill full.  
  
**JACK**  
What, biatch? It aint nuthin but good, I be starving. Is there- is there dessert?  
  
Dude looks over at her questioningly while cuttin up another bite.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
It just so happens.  
  
Smiling, she gets up n' leaves tha table. JACK grabs tha bowl of mashed potatoes n' tilts it over his thugged-out lil' plate, ta git all of it up onto it yo. Dude looks over at his hoez plate, where there be a still a piece of meat left.  
  
**JACK**  
Yo, babe?  
  
Dat hoe almost outta tha room when da perved-out muthafucka stops n' looks back at his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Mhmm?  
  
**JACK**  
Is you gonna finish yo' steak?  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Yo ass is kidding, right, biatch? You've had two already.  
  
**JACK**  
I don't give a fuck, I be just... hungry.  
  
Dude puts his knife up in tha middle of her steak n' brangs it over ta his own plate.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Or you have tapeworm.  
  
**JACK**  
Please. I never felt better.  
  
Dude goes back ta smokin.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE; BATHROOM  
  
JACK is up in tha bathroom, gettin locked n loaded fo' bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat punk only dressed up in his boxers n' tha camera be angled from behind so we peep partz of his back n' then his wild lil' front up in tha mirror yo. Dude starts brushin his cold-ass teeth. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly our crazy asses hear a cold-ass lil crack n' JACKz knees bucklez n' he grunts wit pain, supportin his dirty ass on tha facet fo' realz. Afta few secondz another crunchin crack can be heard n' he falls lower, hangin on tha facet now, nahmeean, biatch? Our thugged-out asses hear tha sound again, n' we peep his spine potrude on his back fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat punk down on his knees now, still holdin on ta tha facet, beatboxin of pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da crunchy sound can be heard all dem mo' times n' again n' again n' again we peep his spine beneath his skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JACK pants, n' suddenly it seems it stops, n' da perved-out muthafucka slowly rises, lookin at his dirty ass up in tha mirror yo. Dude turns his back ta it n' moves his bangin right hand ta tha back, lookin at it but there be a no sign of what tha fuck just happened.

  
EXT. ROAD - NIGHT  
  
Da IMPALA zooms down tha road.

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT  
  
DEAN is behind tha wheels n' it seems they've been rollin under silence fo' a while afta DEAN has holla'd at SAM bout what tha fuck he found up in tha past bout they momma n' crew (episode "IN THE BEGINNING").  
  
SAM I can't believe dat shit. Mom, a hunter?  
  
**DEAN**  
I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't peeped it mah dirty ass. That biatch could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down.  
  
SAM How'd she look, biatch? I mean... was dat freaky freaky biatch happy?  
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah, dat biiiiatch was phat. Funny n' smart. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So hopeful.  
  
Dude looks over at SAM fo' moment n' then back on tha road.  
  
**DEAN**  
Dad, like a muthafucka. Until of course...  
  
SAM sighs.  
  
**DEAN**  
What?  
  
SAM looks up his window.  
  
**SAM**  
Nothing.  
  
Afta a moment tha pimpin' muthafucka turns back ta DEAN.  
  
**SAM**  
It aint nuthin but just, our muthafathas fo' realz. And now we smoke up our grandparents too, biatch? Our whole crew murdered n' fo' what, biatch? So Yellow Eyes could git up in mah nursery n' bleed up in mah grill?  
  
DEAN goes a lil' bit "huh..?" over dat last statement, thankin bout what tha fuck tha pimpin' muthafucka holla'd at SAM bout tha past yo. Dude looks over at SAM.  
  
**DEAN**  
Sam, I never holla'd anythang bout demon blood.  
  
SAM looks guilty.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass knew bout that?  
  
SAM still don't peep DEAN.  
  
**SAM**  
Yeah, fo' on some year.  
  
DEAN looks up all up in tha window again, eyes on tha road.  
  
**DEAN**  
A whole year?  
  
**SAM**  
I should have holla'd at you, biatch. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.  
  
**DEAN**  
You've been sayin dat a shitload lately, Sam. But whatever n' shit. Yo ass don't wanna tell me, you aint gots to. It aint nuthin but fine.  
  
**SAM**  
Dean.  
  
SAM looks over at DEAN, whoz focusin on tha road.  
  
**SAM**  
Whatever.  
  
SAM sighs.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
JACK comes down tha stairs n' headz up tha fuck into tha kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude calls up ta his hoe.  
  
**JACK**  
Yo, babe. Whenz dinner?  
  
**MICHELLE (V.O)  
** 45 minutes.  
  
Dude strutts over ta tha fridge, n' opens it, lookin fo' suttin' ta eat.  
  
**JACK**  
I be starving!  
  
**MICHELLE (V.O)  
** Jack, a thugged-out delicious, unmicrowaved, non-takeout, homemade meal is coming.

INT. IMPALA  
  
We peep JACK by tha fridge all up in binoculars yo. Dude takes up a funky-ass brew.  
  
**DEAN (V.O)  
** Is you shizzle thatz him?  
  
We now peep DEAN holdin tha binoculars, lookin all up in tha house, watchin JACK.  
  
**SAM**  
Only Jack Montgomery up in town.  
  
**DEAN**  
And our slick asses lookin for...  
  
**SAM**  
Travis holla'd ta keep a eye up fo' anythang weird.  
  
**DEAN**  
Weird?  
  
**SAM**  
Yeah.  
  
**DEAN**  
Alright, well, yeah, I've peeped big-ass weird, lil weird, weird wit wild-ass on top. But dis muthafucka, biatch? I mean, come on, dis muthafuckaz boring.  
  
**SAM**  
I don't give a fuck, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Travis seemed pretty sure.  
  
Dude takes up a pair of binocularz of his own.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
JACK is leanin on tha island up in tha kitchen, lookin thoughtful naaahhmean, biatch? Dude takes another swig of his brew, n' then opens tha fridge again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude grabs a leftover chicken, n' starts smokin, not botherin wit platas or utensilez yo. Dude begins ta smoke frantically, like he not gotten chicken up in days yo. Dude throws tha finished chicken aside n' grabs a ounce ta tha bounce of uncooked meat n' opens it up n' starts smokin tha raw meat, throwin looks over his shoulder fo' his hoe.  
  
**MICHELLE (V.O)**  
Honey?  
  
JACK stops smokin when dat schmoooove muthafucka hears her voice.

INT. IMPALA  
  
We peep all up in tha binoculars again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We then cut ta a pan over tha thugs, whoz ass both peeped dis chickencraze happen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They're bustin matchin disgusted looks on they faces.  
  
**SAM**  
I'd say dat qualifies as weird.

 


	3. ACT TWO

INT. MOTELROOM  
  
DEAN n' SAM comes all up in tha door, n' stops as they've just entered, seein suttin' up in they room fo' realz. A smile comes on DEANz lips.  
  
**SAM**  
Travis.  
  
We peep TRAVIS chillin by tha table, brew up in hand.  
  
**DEAN**  
See, Sam. Told you we should have hid tha brew.  
  
TRAVIS gets up n' wit a smile da thug strutts towardz tha thugs as they strutt towardz his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Smartass. Git over here.  
  
Dude laughs n' he n' DEAN hug.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Ahh, phat ta peep you, biatch.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass like a muthafucka.  
  
They break n' TRAVIS n' SAM gangbang as well.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Dope ta peep you, biatch.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass too, Travis.  
  
They break.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Man, you gots tall, kid.  
  
They laugh at dat comment.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
How tha fuck long has it been?  
  
**SAM**  
Ah, gotta be 10 years.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Yo ass still a.. oh, what tha fuck was dat shit... a mathlete?  
  
SAM scoffs a lil.  
  
**SAM**  
No.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yep, shizzle is.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Been too long, thugs. I mean, peep you, biatch. Grown men. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Jizzy would done been damn proud as a muthafucka of you, biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stickin together like all dis bullshit.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah. Yeah, we as thick as gangbangas.  
  
DEAN looks at SAM, whoz smile is disappearin wit DEANz lyrics.  
  
**DEAN**  
Nothang mo' blingin than crew.  
  
TRAVIS strutts over ta tha table, as DEAN bigs up, ignorin SAM.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Awwww shiiiit muthafucka, I be late fo' tha dance.  
  
They sit tha fuck down all up in tha table, SAM sits down on tha bed next ta DEAN, across from TRAVIS.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Thanks fo' helpin up a oldschool man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be a lil, uh, shorthanded.  
  
Dude indicates his bangin right hand n' arm, which is covered up in a cold-ass lil cast. They laugh at all dis bullshit.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
So, you track down Montgomery?  
  
**SAM**  
Yeah, we found his ass at his home.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
And?  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, dat schmoooove muthafucka had a hell of a cold-ass lil case of tha munchies, topped off wit a funky-ass burger he forgot ta cook.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Thatz his ass aiiiight.  
  
**DEAN**  
Whatz him?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Boys, we gots a rougarou on our hands.  
  
**DEAN**  
A rougarou?  
  
Dude looks over at SAM fo' a second.  
  
**DEAN**  
Is dat made up?  
  
Dude looks back at TRAVIS before SAM can answer.  
  
**DEAN**  
That soundz made up.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
They're mean, nasty lil suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, tha works.  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, dat ain't dis muthafucka. I mean, da thug was bustin a cold-ass lil cellphone on his belt.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Dude bout ta turn skanky soon enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. They start up human, fo' all intents n' purposes.  
  
**SAM**  
So, what, biatch? They go all up in some kind of metamorphosis?

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE; KITCHEN  
  
MICHELLE is standin up in tha kitchen, cuttin vegetables.  
  
**TRAVIS (V.O)**  
Yep, like a maggot turnin tha fuck into a funky-ass bull fly.  
  
JACK comes tha fuck into tha kitchen n' opens tha fridge. Therez a freshly smoked up package of meat, which JACK spots right away while da perved-out muthafucka sniffin tha air like a thugged-out dog. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly MICHELLE cuts her hand, badly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch cries up in pain n' JACK turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her hand is bleeding, which JACK notices.  
  
**TRAVIS (V.O)**  
But most of all-

INT. MOTELROOM  
  
**TRAVIS**  
-they hungry.  
  
**DEAN  
** Hungry fo' what?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
At first, fo' every last muthafuckin thang yo, but then... fo' long pig.  
  
SAM exhalez at that, understandin what tha fuck TRAVIS means. DEAN looks confused, not understandin tha term "long pig".  
  
**DEAN**  
Long pig?  
  
**SAM**  
Dude means human flesh.  
  
**DEAN**  
And dat is mah word of tha day.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Hunger grows in,-

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
JACK is frozen up in place, watchin his hoe.  
  
**TRAVIS (V.O)**  
-till they can't fight dat shit. Till they gots ta take theyselves a funky-ass big, juicy chomp, n' then it happens.  
  
We peep MICHELLE pourin wata on her finger, blood hustlin.

INT. MOTELROOM  
  
**SAM**  
What happens?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
They transform straight-up n' fast.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
MICHELLE turns tha wata off n' grabs a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dishtowel next ta her on tha counter.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
I be thinkin I need stitches.  
  
JACK is sweaty but da ruffneck don't move.  
  
**JACK**  
I gots ta bounce tha fuck out.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
What?  
  
**JACK**  
I gots ta git outta here.  
  
Dude hurries outta tha kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. MICHELLE calls afta him, confused.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Where is you going, biatch? Jack?  
  
Our thugged-out asses hear tha front door open n' close as JACK runs out.

INT. MOTELROOM  
  
**TRAVIS**  
One bitez all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No goin back either n' shit. They feed once, they a monsta forever n' shiznit fo' realz. And our playa Jackz headed there on a funky-ass cap train.  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, how'd you find dis muthafucka if he a strutting, poppin' off human?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Lets just say it runs up in his crew.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass mean, uh...  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Killed his fuckin lil' daddy back up in '78. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Son of a funky-ass biiiatch mangled 8 bodies before I put his ass down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Guy used ta be a thugged-out dentist. Cadillac, trophy hoe... Little did I know, pregnant trophy hoe. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch put tha pimp up fo' adoption. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. By tha time I found out, da thug was long gone, lost up in tha system.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass mean ta tell me you couldn't find one of mah thugs?  
  
TRAVIS sighs.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
I aint shizzle I wanted to. Da scam of hustlin down some skanky kid... I don't be thinkin I'd have tha ass. No. I wanted ta wait, make damn shizzle I had tha right man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Apparently, I do.  
  
Dude takes a swig of tha brew.

INT. BAR  
  
JACK is chillin by tha bar n' he grabs a handfull och peanuts n' shoves dem up in his crazy-ass grill, starin up in front of his muthafuckin ass. Dat punk sweaty n' don't look all dat pimped out. We git a gangbangin' flash of bloodstream up in a funky-ass body, MICHELLEz cut finger, tha bloodstream again, MICHELLEz finger n' then JACKz eye, grill n' other eye. We peep tha bloodstream n' MICHELLEz finger again, n' then JACK shovin another handfull of peanuts up in his crazy-ass grill, chewin frantically yo. Dude downs his wild lil' full glaz of whiskey (?) up in one gulp.  
  
**JACK**  
One more, please.  
  
Dude puts down tha glass. Da bartender comes over n' refills dat shit.  
  
**JACK**  
Can I git some mo' peanuts?  
  
JACK grabs tha glass ta drank again n' again n' again but notices suttin' up in tha mirror behind tha bar yo. Dude brangs tha glass down again n' again n' again n' we now git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of tha mirror, where JACK is starin at his dirty ass. Dat punk breathang deeply, like his thugged-out lil' punk-ass been hustlin.  
  
**MAN**  
Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. What is you drinking, biatch? It aint nuthin but mah treat.  
  
JACK looks over ta his bangin right where a funky-ass dope biatch is chillin by tha bar n' a not so dope playa is crowdin her, bustin a straight-up lousy thang at hittin at her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks straight-up uncomfortable.  
  
**WOMAN**  
Fuck dat shit, fuck you, biatch.  
  
**MAN**  
Oh, don't be like dis shiznit yo. Have a thugged-out drank wit mah dirty ass.  
  
**WOMAN**  
I be waitin fo' one of mah thugs.  
  
**MAN**  
Okay, well uh, where is he?  
  
**JACK**  
Yo, douche bag.  
  
Da MAN n' tha WOMAN looks over at JACK.  
  
**JACK**  
Bitch don't wanna rap ta you, biatch.  
  
**MAN**  
I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I didn't hear you, biatch.  
  
JACK getz of his chair n' begins struttin towardz dem wild-ass muthafuckas.  
  
**JACK**  
I holla'd... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch don't wanna rap ta you, biatch.  
  
Da MAN strutts round tha WOMAN ta hook up JACK. Da WOMAN looks even mo' uncomfortable.  
  
**JACK**  
Yo ass fat... sweaty... dick.  
  
Dude stops right up in front of tha dude, n' they stand grill ta face.  
  
**JACK**  
Now leave her ridin' solo.  
  
**MAN**  
Yo ass uh.. seriously wanna do this, muthafucka?  
  
**JACK**  
Yo ass know, I straight-up be thinkin I do.  
  
Da MAN brangs up his bangin right fist n' goes ta punch JACK but JACK catches his wild lil' fist up in his hand n' squeezes it so we can hear bones crunchin up in tha MANz hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da MAN screams wit pain n' tha WOMAN screams outta fear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. JACK suddenly snaps outta it n' releases tha MANz hand n' runs away.

 


	4. ACT THREE

INT. MOTELROOM  
  
DEAN n' TRAVIS is by tha table, fixin gas cans (looks like tiny fire-extinguishers) fo' use.  
  
**DEAN**  
So fire, huh?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Da only way I found ta bust a cap up in these bastards; deep-fry 'em.  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, thatz gonna be... horrible. Is dat what tha fuck you did ta Jackz dad?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Uh-huh.  
  
SAM comes tha fuck into tha room from outside, papers up in hand.  
  
**SAM**  
Not wastin any time, is yo slick ass?  
  
**TRAVIS**  
None ta waste. Da muthafucka hulks out, we won't be findin bodies, just remains.  
  
SAM sits down on tha bed next ta tha table.  
  
**SAM**  
What if da ruffneck don't hulk out, biatch? I did a lil homework. Uh, I've been hittin' up tha lore on rougarous.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
What, biatch? My fuckin 30 muthafuckin yearz of experience not phat enough fo' yo slick ass?  
  
**SAM**  
What, biatch? No. Fuck dat shit, I-I- I just wanted ta be prepared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I mean, not dat you didn't..  
  
**DEAN**  
Sam loves research yo. Dude do yo. Dude keeps it under his crazy-ass mattress right next ta his KY. It aint nuthin but a sickness.  
  
Dude looks over at SAM  
  
**DEAN**  
It is.  
  
**SAM**  
Look, every last muthafuckin thang you holla'd checked out, of course yo, but uh. I found a cold-ass lil couple bangin-ass stories bout playas whoz ass have dis rougarou gene or whatever n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See, they start ta turn yo, but they never take tha final step.  
  
**DEAN**  
Really?  
  
**SAM**  
See, if they never smoke human flesh, they don't straight-up transform.  
  
**DEAN**  
So what, biatch? Go vegan, stay human?  
  
**SAM**  
Basically. Or up in dis case, smoke a shitload of raw meat, just not...  
  
**DEAN**  
Long pig.  
  
**SAM**  
Right.  
  
DEAN smilez a lil, TRAVIS is just chillin next ta him, havin peeped n' listened ta SAM bout dis under silence.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Dope on you fo' tha due diligence, Sam.  
  
Dude gets up.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
But dem is fairy tales.  
  
Dude strutts over ta tha lil pantry n' pours his dirty ass another cup of coffee.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Fact is, every last muthafuckin rougarou I eva saw or heard of... took dat bite.  
  
SAM standz up while bustin lyrics.  
  
**SAM**  
Okay, well, dat don't mean dat Jack will.  
  
DEAN watches SAM rise n' then standz up his dirty ass.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
So what tha fuck do our phat asses do, biatch? Sit n' hope n' wait fo' a funky-ass body count?  
  
**SAM**  
Fuck dat shit, we rap ta his muthafuckin ass. Explain whatz happening. That way his schmoooove ass can fight dat shit.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Fight it?  
  
Dude laughs  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Is you kiddin me son, biatch? Yo ass eva been straight-up hungry?  
  
This gets DEANz attention, whoz been lookin all up in tha papers SAM brought wit his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?  
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Yeah. Right then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So some muthafucka slaps a funky-ass big, juicy sirloin up in front of you, you struttin away?  
  
DEAN looks thoughtfull fo' a second n' then admits "no" without lyrics, only raisin of eyebrows yo. Dude slowly looks over at SAM.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Thatz what tha fuck we is ta his ass now, meat on legs. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I be shizzle he a stand-up muthafucka yo, but itz pure, base instinct. Everythang up in naturez gotta eat. Yo ass be thinkin his schmoooove ass can stop his dirty ass 'cause he sick?  
  
When SAM respondz da perved-out muthafucka soundz firm n' straight-up straight-up n shit.  
  
**SAM**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. But our asses aint gonna bust a cap up in his ass unless da ruffneck do suttin' ta git capped for.  
  
DEAN looks over at his ass at dis shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM takes all dem breaths n' then strutts outta tha room. TRAVIS looks over at DEAN, a lil' bit puzzled by SAMz erection.  
  
**TRAVIS**  
Whatz fuckin' phat wit yo' brother?  
  
DEAN looks all up in tha door n' then TRAVIS.  
  
**DEAN**  
Don't git me started.  
  
Dude turns ta sit tha fuck down again.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE - DAY  
  
MICHELLE is up in tha kitchen up in her nightgown, pourin tea yo. Her finger is bandaged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When dat dunkadelic hoe turns around, JACK is standin just behind her n' da perved-out muthafucka scares her by his sudden appearance.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
God. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yo ass scared mah dirty ass.  
  
**JACK**  
I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. I didn't mean ta sneak up on you, biatch yo. How tha fuck is you feeling?  
  
MICHELLE puts down tha mug wit tea, n' looks straight-up annoyed n' mad salty.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
I be feelin pissed, Jack.  
  
Bitch strutts away from his ass yo, but stays up in tha kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turns back round ta his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
I had ta drive mah dirty ass ta tha hospitizzle last night. I was there until 2.  
  
**JACK**  
I be soopa-doopa sorry bout dat bullshit.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
What happened?  
  
**JACK**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I saw yo' blood n' I-I... gots dizzy, n' I just had ta git out.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Well, you could have called. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I left you a thugged-out dozen lyrics.  
  
**JACK**  
I know. My fuckin beeper died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I couldn't find a payphone. I... dat shiznit was a mess. But I am... sorry bout dat bullshit.  
  
MICHELLEz anger has melted somewhat.  
  
**JACK**  
And I promise it won't eva happen again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Certainly. Not ta a hoe as stunnin as you, biatch.  
  
Dude strutts up ta her, smiling. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch melts wit dat n' they make up.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Betta not. I swear, you know. One lil cut.  
  
JACK kisses her bandaged finger.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Bloodz never bothered you before.  
  
**JACK**  
Well... Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I chizzled.  
  
They kiss.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
This don't git you off tha hook, you know.  
  
JACK smiles.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Fuck dat shit, no. Think, be thinkin diamonds. Think Kobe-sized.  
  
**JACK**  
Mhm.  
  
They lick again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JACK lifts her up on tha counta n' they lick again n' again n' again n' then his thugged-out lil' punk-ass begins ta lick her neck.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
What has gotten tha fuck into yo slick ass?  
  
**JACK**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.  
  
Dude pushes away her afro n' kisses her neck. MICHELLE laughs but then JACK becomes mo' n' mo' rough, n' MICHELLE becomes a lil' bit unsettled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! JACK pulls away from her neck.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Yo, Jack. Just slow down.  
  
JACK don't respond, he just grabs her by tha back of her head n' kisses her hard again.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Jack.  
  
JACK goes fo' her neck n' throat again.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Jack, I mean dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stop.  
  
Dude pulls up her nightgown, n' MICHELLE tries ta stop his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Jack.  
  
Dude slams her against tha cupboard yo, but don't leave her neck.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Ow! Jack! Stop! Quit dat shiznit son!  
  
Bitch pushes his ass away.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Quit dat shiznit son!  
  
Bitch jumps down from tha counter n' shit. JACK looks almost stunned at what tha fuck he just done.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
Yo ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.  
  
**JACK**  
I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.  
  
**MICHELLE**  
What tha hell is poppin' off wit yo slick ass?  
  
**JACK**  
I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.  
  
Dude leaves tha kitchen.

EXT. IMPALA - DAY  
  
Da thugs is rollin down a road, DEAN is behind tha wheel as per usual.  
  
**DEAN (V.O)**  
All right, so we gonna go gotz a lil chat wit dis muthafucka-

INT. IMPALA  
  
**DEAN**  
-which, you know... I be down.  
  
SAM is just chillin on tha fuckin' down-lowly next ta him, starin up tha front windshield wit a straight-up look on his wild lil' face.  
  
**DEAN**  
But I just wanna make sure, if push comes, you gonna shove.  
  
Dude looks over at SAM, whoz ass finally turns ta his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
Meaning?  
  
**DEAN**  
Well, oddz is we gonna gotta burn dis muthafucka kickin it.  
  
**SAM**  
This muthafucka has a name n' a hoe.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah, whoz ass we probably gonna cook up a widow, aiiight, biatch? I mean, you heard Travis. Dat punk gonna turn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They always turn.  
  
**SAM**  
Well, maybe da thug won't. Maybe his schmoooove ass can fight it off.  
  
**DEAN**  
And maybe his schmoooove ass can't, thatz all I be saying.  
  
**SAM**  
All right, we'll just gotta peep then, aiiight?  
  
**DEAN**  
This is what tha fuck I mean, Sam. Yo ass shizzle yo' emotions aren't gettin up in tha way here?  
  
SAM looks at his ass wit a cold-ass lil trippin look.  
  
**SAM**  
What is you poppin' off about?  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass know, sick dude yo, but he gots suttin' evil inside. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang up in his blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Maybe you can relate.  
  
DEAN looks over at his ass yo, but SAM don't respond wit a look of his own. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude looks pretty mad salty though.  
  
**SAM**  
Quit tha car.  
  
**DEAN**  
What?  
  
**SAM**  
Quit tha hoopty or I will!  
  
They share a look.

EXT. IMPALA  
  
DEAN drives ta tha side of tha road yo, but before tha hoopty has straight-up slowed ta a stop SAM has already opened his fuckin lil' door n' is gettin up fo' realz. As DEAN opens his fuckin lil' door, SAM slams his own shut n' turns round ta him, mad salty.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass wanna know why I've been lyin ta you, Dean, biatch? Because of crap like all dis bullshit.  
  
They start ta strutt round tha front of tha car.  
  
**DEAN**  
Like what?  
  
**SAM**  
Da way you rap ta me, tha way you look all up in mah grill like I be a gangbangin' freak!  
  
SAM strutts past DEAN, n' then turns round ta him, now straight-up pissed off.  
  
**DEAN**  
I do not.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass know, or even worse, like I be a idiot playa!  
  
Dude strutts up ta DEAN, n' almost gets up in his wild lil' face.  
  
**SAM**  
Like I don't give a fuck tha difference between right n' wrong!  
  
Dude steps back, turns his back ta DEAN n' strutts all dem steps yo. Dude then stops, handz on hips, back still ta DEAN, whoz watchin his muthafuckin ass. When SAM finally turns around, DEAN looks down.  
  
**SAM**  
What?  
  
DEAN looks up at his ass again, n' now da perved-out muthafucka soundz a lil' bit mad salty.  
  
**DEAN**  
Do you know tha difference, Sam, biatch? I mean, you've been kind of strollin a thugged-out dark road lately.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass have no clue what tha fuck I be goin all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. None.  
  
**DEAN**  
Then enlighten me biaatch!  
  
**SAM**  
I've gots demon blood up in me, Dean! This disease pumpin all up in mah veins, n' I can't eva rip it up or scrub it clean! I be a whole freshly smoked up level of freak! And I be just tryin ta take dis - dis curse... n' make suttin' phat outta dat shit. Because I have to.  
  
DEAN looks at his ass fo' all dem moments, as SAM looks down on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Afta a while, DEAN finally say suttin' up in a cold-ass lil calm voice.  
  
**DEAN**  
Letz just go rap ta tha muthafucka.  
  
SAM scoffs.  
  
**DEAN**  
I mean Jack. Okay?  
  
Afta a moment, SAM gives a small, almost non-existant, nod yo, but da ruffneck don't peep DEAN.

EXT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE; GARDEN  
  
JACK is standin tha garden wit tha hose up in his hand, waterin plants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly SAM n' DEAN emerge all up in tha backdoor ta tha garden behind JACK fo' realz. As they strutt over ta him, tha camera moves round up in front of JACK n' da perved-out muthafucka seems straight-up spaced out, just holdin tha hose, n' starin tha fuck into nothing.  
  
**SAM**  
Jack Montgomery?  
  
JACK don't turn right away, take a moment, n' then he just looks around, over all up in tha thugs.  
  
**SAM**  
I be Sam Winchesta n' shit. This is mah brother; Dean.  
  
JACK turns round n' looks at dem as they strutt up ta his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**SAM**  
We need ta talk.  
  
JACK looks at his ass n' then at DEAN, whoz ass looks round a funky-ass bit. JACK looks back at SAM.  
  
**JACK**  
About?  
  
**SAM**  
Bout you, biatch fo' realz. Bout how tha fuck you changing.  
  
**JACK**  
Excuse me son?  
  
**DEAN**  
Yo ass is probably feelin yo' bones move under yo' skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And yo' appetitez reaching, you know, "hungry horny hippo" levels yo. How tha fuck is I bustin so far?  
  
**JACK**  
Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck tha hell is you muthafuckas?  
  
**DEAN**  
We playas whoz ass know a lil suttin' bout something.  
  
**SAM**  
We playas whoz ass can help. Please, just hear our asses out.

CUT TO: LATER  
  
**JACK**  
A-a what?  
  
**DEAN**  
A rougarou fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Soundz made-up, I know yo, but believe me, itz not.  
  
**JACK**  
Alright, I've noticed certain thangs. I mean, some strange thangs. But I just, I-I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I'm.. I be sick or something.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo crazy-ass daddy was one of these thangs.  
  
JACK turns round ta SAM at all dis bullshit.  
  
**SAM**  
Yo crazy-ass real daddy n' shiznit yo. Dude passed it on ta you, biatch.  
  
**JACK**  
No fo' realz. Are-are you muthafuckas listenin ta yourselves, biatch? Yo ass s-sound like you is-  
  
**DEAN**  
Skip tha whole "you muthafuckas sound crazy", shall we, biatch? Yo ass is hungry, Jack. Yo ass is only gonna git hungrier.  
  
**JACK**  
Hungrier for?  
  
**DEAN**  
Long pig. Yo ass know, a lil manburger helper, may have crossed yo' mind already.  
  
**JACK**  
No.  
  
**SAM**  
It don't gotta be like this, Jack. Yo ass can fight it off.  
  
**JACK**  
No.  
  
**SAM**  
Others have.  
  
**DEAN**  
We not gonna lie ta you, though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. It aint nuthin but not gonna be easy as fuck . Yo ass is gonna feel like a alcatronic swimmin round up in whiskey. But I be spittin some lyrics ta you, biatch. Yo ass gotta say no... or-  
  
**JACK**  
Or what?  
  
**SAM**  
Yo ass feed once, n' itz all over n' shiznit fo' realz. And then we'll gotta stop you, biatch.  
  
**JACK**  
Quit me son, biatch? My fuckin dad, did uh, some muthafucka stop him?  
  
**SAM**  
Yes yes y'all.  
  
**JACK**  
Git off mah property n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. I peep you muthafuckas again, I be callin tha cops.  
  
**SAM**  
Jack, yo' hoe, dem hoes you know, they up in danger.  
  
**JACK**  
Now!  
  
JACKz neighbour, whoz cuttin a funky-ass bush, looks over at dem when JACK raises his voice. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sighs n' they begin ta strutt away.  
  
**DEAN**  
Dope talk.  
  
JACK watches dem muthafuckin bounce.

EXT. BENCH - NIGHT  
  
JACK is chillin on a funky-ass bench, listenin ta a message from MICHELLE on his cellphone.  
  
**MICHELLE (V.O)  
** Jack, I don't give a fuck where yo ass is but you scarin mah dirty ass. Come home. We need ta talk. Please?  
  
Da mailbox beeps n' JACK lowers his thugged-out lil' phone, closin it yo. Dude then looks up all up in tha buildin across tha street from his ass where a biatch is undressin yo. Dude watches her fo' a lil' bit n' when dat thugged-out biiiatch closes her drapes da perved-out muthafucka slowly standz n' wit his wild lil' fuckin eyes fixed on her window, his schmoooove ass crosses tha street fo' realz. As da thug strutts outta tha camera shot, we peep SAM n' DEAN parked up in tha IMPALA, watchin his muthafuckin ass.

INT. IMPALA  
  
SAM turns round ta tha backseat as we peep JACK hustlin across tha street, ta tha biatchz building.  
  
**SAM**  
Damn dat shit. Jack. No.  
  
Dude pulls up tha flamethrower n' exists tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN grabs a gangbangin' flamethrower as well n' gets up tha hoopty like a muthafucka.  
  
**DEAN**  
Come on.

EXT. BUILDING  
  
JACK is climbin tha fire-escape, headin fo' tha biatchz window. Da thugs run up ta tha building, lookin up at JACK. They head fo' tha stairs ta tha entrizzle n' hurries in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JACK has reached tha biatchz floor, n' we can hear a heartbeat as JACK watches tha biatch strutt round up in tha appartment. Dat punk breathang shallow breathes yo. His head is twitchin a lil' bit unhuman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da biatch removes her bra wit her back ta JACK, n' then puts on a t-shirt. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turns off tha light n' we peep JACK reflected up in tha window, n' da ruffneck do too, seein his bloodshot eyes.  
  
**JACK**  
No. No.  
  
Dude moves away.

INT fo' realz. APARTMENT  
  
SAM n' DEAN kick down tha door n' hurry all up in it, flamethrowers all up in tha ready. They hook up tha biatch, whoz just comin outta her bedroom n' they scare tha livin hell outta her wit dat entrance. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams n' backs tha fuck into her bedroom.  
  
**DEAN**  
Wait playa!  
  
Bitch slams her door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN n' SAM is still standin by tha front door, lookin a lil' bit confused.  
  
**DEAN**  
Whoa, uh, our crazy asses here ta save you, I guess.  
  
SAM looks around, n' our crazy asses hear tha biatch lockin her bedroomdoor.  
  
**WOMAN (all up in door)  
** I be callin tha five-o biaatch!  
  
**SAM**  
We should go.  
  
**DEAN**  
Yeah.  
  
They hurry out, DEAN turns round n' closes tha door wit a lil embarassed laugh. Da frame of tha door, where tha lock is, is straight-up broken.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
JACK comes up in all up in tha front door, lookin up all up in tha top of tha stairs yo. Dude strutts over ta tha foot of them, n' smilez a lil, n' calls up ta his hoe.  
  
**JACK**  
Michelle biaaatch! I be home biaatch!  
  
Bitch don't respond, n' tha only thang our crazy asses hear is tha tickin of a oldschool clock.  
  
**JACK**  
Yo, babe?!  
  
Dude starts struttin towardz tha livin room.  
  
**JACK**  
Is you here?  
  
We suddenly hear a muffled sound n' heavy breathing. JACK stops n' we peep MICHELLE chillin tied ta a cold-ass lil chair, wit a gag. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch begins ta move up in tha chair, beatboxin ta his ass all up in her muzzle.  
  
**JACK**  
Michelle.  
  
Suddenly a arm comes round JACKz neck n' a piece of cloth is put over his nozzle n' grill.

 


	5. ACT FOUR

CUT TO: LATER  
  
JACK is handcuffed ta a pillar, n' up cold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude finally wakes up n' discovers his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude rattlez tha handcuffs all dem times, tryin ta git loose yo. Dude looks up n' sees MICHELLE, still bound n' gagged, chillin next ta his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**JACK  
** Michelle?  
  
TRAVIS strutts up in front of her, n' standz up in front of JACK.  
  
**JACK  
** Okay. We gonna stay calm. We gonna give dis playa whatever da thug wants.  
  
TRAVIS looks down wit dem lyrics, knowin what tha fuck it is his schmoooove ass come for, n' da perved-out muthafucka fucked up cuz of dat shit.  
  
**JACK  
** Anything. Just take it n' go, please.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout this, Jack.  
  
Dude strutts over ta MICHELLE whoz straight-up trippin like a muthafucka.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** I truly am.  
  
Dude begins ta untie tha gag.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** It aint nuthin but not tha way dat I wanted it ta bounce tha fuck out.  
  
**JACK  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Yo ass already kicked it wit some playaz of mine.  
  
Dude strutts over ta JACK.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Two brothers?  
  
**JACK  
** They holla'd dat if I...  
  
Dude looks over at his hoe, whoz bobbin. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looks back at his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**JACK  
** Look, I aint hurt anybody.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Not yet yo, but you would've.  
  
JACK shakes his head.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** They always do. I be bustin you a gangbangin' favor, son.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Jack, whatz he poppin' off about?  
  
JACK looks at her but don't say anything. TRAVIS takes all dem steps closer ta JACK.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Tell her, Jack. Tell her tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch deserves ta know.  
  
JACK shakes his head again, n' MICHELLE looks from TRAVIS ta JACK.  
  
**JACK  
** Just let her go. Dat hoe not a part of all dis bullshit.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** A part of what?  
  
MICHELLE is no longer bustin up like a biatch or bobbin. Dat hoe just trippin over all dis bullshit. JACK looks over at her muthafuckin ass.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Jack?!  
  
**TRAVIS  
** I straight-up do apologize yo, but she be a part of dat shit.  
  
**JACK  
** What?  
  
TRAVIS looks over at MICHELLE.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Michelle... tell his ass what tha fuck you holla'd at mah crazy ass when I gots here.  
  
MICHELLE stares at TRAVIS, tears up in her eyes. JACK is lookin over at her, confused.  
  
**JACK  
** Michelle?  
  
MICHELLE looks over at JACK.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** I holla'd... "Don't hurt mah dirty ass... cuz I be pregnant".  
  
Her voice breaks wit tha last word n' da hoe begins ta cry like a muthafucka. TRAVIS looks over at JACK, whoz ass turns his wild lil' fuckin eyes back ta his ass as well.  
  
**JACK  
** J-just hold on a minute.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Now you peep tha mess we in, biatch? I can't make dis fuck up all over again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I won't be round up in 30 years, dis has gots ta end now, nahmeean, biatch? I know you don't believe me yo, but I'd give anythang not ta gotta do all dis bullshit.  
  
JACK begins ta shake his head, pleading.  
  
**JACK  
** No. No. No..  
  
JACK tries ta move forward but is stopped by tha cuffs yo. Dude looks back towardz dem as MICHELLE looks over at him, trippin like a muthafucka fo' realz. As TRAVIS begins ta take up his weapons, JACK rattlez tha handcuffs. TRAVIS takes up a cold-ass lil can of gas, which MICHELLE sees n' becomes desperate.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Oh Dogg hommie! Please don't playa!  
  
**JACK  
** Yo ass don't gotta do this!  
  
JACK begins ta pour up gas.  
  
**JACK  
** If you wanna bust a cap up in me, bust a cap up in me yo, but not mah hoe. Okay, biatch? I be beggin you, biatch.  
  
**TRAVIS  
** Ain't gots no chizzle. My fuckin condolences.  
  
TRAVIS strutts round wit tha can, emptyin dat shit. Desperate, JACK begins ta pull on his handcuffs again.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Jack.  
  
Suddenly we git a gangbangin' flash of blood pumpin up in veins again, like we saw up in tha bar, n' JACKz eyes becomes bloodshot yo. Dude continues ta struggle n' we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of JACK n' MICHELLE kissing, n' then blood movin up in veins again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A few mo' of dem flashes n' then of his bangin reflection up in tha biatchz window earlier n' shit. Finally, JACK breaks tha chain between tha cuffs n' he free yo. Dude jumps on TRAVIS right away, pushin his ass ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sittin on top of him, JACK begins ta hit TRAVIS. TRAVIS hits back afta two hooks from JACK, n' JACK falls ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. TRAVIS moves over n' sits over him, hittin his ass hard of tha chest wit his thugged-out arm up in a cold-ass lil cast, while MICHELLE watches up in terror.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Jack!  
  
TRAVIS hits his ass again n' again n' again n' then when he goes fo' a third hit, JACK captures his thugged-out arm n' breaks tha cast. TRAVIS screams up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JACK throws his ass ta tha floor n' then gets on top of him, movin his thugged-out arms away. Our thugged-out asses hear a heavy heartbeat n' JACKz eyes is straight-up bloodshot now yo. Dude holdz TRAVIS up in a cold-ass lil choke hold wit one hand n' then rips away TRAVISz hoodie wit tha other, exposin his shoulder n' neck. JACK watches as tha blood pumps beneath tha surface of TRAVISz throat n' then he goes up in fo' tha kill, bitin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. TRAVIS screams up in pain n' JACK rips a part of his cold-ass throat away wit his cold-ass teeth n' sits up again, n' chews on tha piece of skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. TRAVIS bleedz up quickly, leavin a funky-ass big-ass pool of blood underneath his muthafuckin ass. JACK just chews away on tha piece he just ripped from TRAVIS. Da camera focuses on MICHELLE whoz ass watches all this, up in shock. JACK goes up in fo' another bite, n' TRAVIS dies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! We peep as JACK is takin tha second bite, how tha fuck his wild lil' grill is changing, becomin skanky n' contorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. MICHELLE just stares, up in shock n' terror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly JACK whips round n' looks at her, his wild lil' grill compeltely covered up in TRAVISz blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Dude turns round n' then standz up yo. Dude strutts over ta MICHELLE, whoz scared n' bustin up like a biatch now, n' da perved-out muthafucka squats down next ta her n' shiznit yo. Dude frees her n' she jumps outta tha chair quickly n' moves away from his muthafuckin ass.  
  
**MICHELLE  
** Stay away from me biaatch!  
  
JACK sobs up her name.  
  
**JACK  
** Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE bolts fo' tha door n' runs out.

EXT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
MICHELLE runs over ta her car, keys up in hand, n' pulls open tha door ta tha drivers side. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gets up in n' drives off quickly, tires almost screaming.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
JACK is standin up in tha same spot where MICHELLE left him, breathang heavily wit sadness. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slowly tha monsta takes over though as his wild lil' fuckin eyes falls on TRAVISz body yo. Dude strutts slowly over ta his muthafuckin ass.

EXT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
Da thugs pulls up in front of tha house, n' we peep a cold-ass lil hoopty on tha otherside of tha street. They slowly gets out, flamethrowers up in hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN strutts round tha IMPALA ta SAM.  
  
**DEAN  
** I guess now we know where Travis is.  
  
They start struttin towardz tha house.  
  
**SAM  
** That wack lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.  
  
DEAN looks over at SAM by dat comment. They reach tha porchsteps.

INT. MONTGOMERY RESIDENCE  
  
Da frontdoor slowly opens n' DEAN comes up in first, eyes on tha stairs fo' realz. As he moves in, SAM bigs up n' we git a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of tha livingroom. Da chair MICHELLE was tied ta before has fallen ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Neither TRAVISz body or JACK can be seen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da camera moves down ta tha floor where TRAVIS bleed up n' we peep a funky-ass big-ass bloodpool soaked up by tha carpet. DEAN n' SAM stop by tha entrizzle ta tha livingroom when they peep dis shiznit fo' realz. A bloodtrail from tha pool ta behind tha couch can be seen, from where JACK as dragged TRAVIS behind dat shit. Da thugs share a look.  
  
CUT TO: FLOOR BEHIND THE COUCH  
  
We peep a piece of meat on tha floor, as SAM strutts over ta it, closely followed by DEAN. They stop by it n' looks down.  
  
**DEAN  
** Oh, Dogg. Think thatz Travis?  
  
SAM sighs.  
  
**SAM  
** Whatz left of his muthafuckin ass.  
  
DEAN looks at his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks defeated.  
  
**SAM  
** Guess you was right bout Jack.  
  
Before DEAN can respond da perved-out muthafucka suddenly pushed forward n' JACK jumps his ass from behind.  
  
**SAM  
** Dean!  
  
They slam down on tha fruity-ass malt liquor table, knockin up DEAN. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM quickly moves round dem n' pulls up his wild lil' flamethrower n' puts up his fuckin lighta up in front of it, ta light dat shit. JACK turns round ta his ass n' jumps his ass before his schmoooove ass can git a gangbangin' flame. They slam ta tha floor, SAM hits tha back of his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Before SAM has a cold-ass lil chizzle ta do anything, JACK grabs tha flamethrower n' slams it tha fuck into SAMz face, effectivly knockin his ass out.  
  
CUT TO: LATER  
  
SAM is on tha floor of tha closet, knocked up fo' realz. As tha camera closes up in on him, da perved-out muthafucka slowly wakes up fo' realz. Afta a second he rethugz where he be n' he gets up n' goes fo' tha doorhandle yo, but itz locked.  
  
**SAM  
** Dean?

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** Dean can't come ta tha beeper n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM slams his hand against tha door twice, mad salty.  
  
**SAM  
** Jack! If you hurt him, I swear ta Dogg dawwwg!

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** Calm down!  
  
Da camera cuts ta a wider blasted n' we peep DEAN is still lyin on tha fruity-ass malt liquor table, knocked up n' JACK is chillin by his Nikes.  
  
**JACK  
** Yo crazy-ass brotherz kickin it.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM chillaxes a lil' bit wit dat shizzle n' rests his head against tha door, panting.  
  
**JACK (V.O)  
** But not if you-

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** -don't quit trippin' out.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM is straight-up calm now, nahmeean?  
  
**SAM  
** Alright, Jack. Listen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Open tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. We can figure dis out, aiiight?  
  
JACK laughs at all dis bullshit.  
  
**JACK (V.O)  
** We bout ta have ourselves a lil-

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** -domestormin session.  
  
Dat punk close ta tears outta desperation.  
  
**SAM (V.O)  
** Jack.

INT. CLOSET  
  
**SAM  
** Please.  
  
**JACK (V.O)  
** I don't be thinkin so.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** Afta what tha fuck you did?

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM is trippin by all dis bullshit.  
  
**SAM  
** What, biatch? What is you poppin' off about?

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** Yo ass bust yo' playa here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude tried ta burn my-

INT. CLOSET  
  
**JACK  
** -wife kickin it.  
  
**SAM  
** What, biatch? Why?  
  
SAM is goin all up in his thugged-out lil' pockets.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK realizes they don't give a fuck, so he lies.  
  
**JACK  
** Dude didn't say.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM looks round n' sees a metal hanger n' shiznit yo. Dude grabs dat shit.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
**JACK  
** I guess psychopaths don't gotta explain theyselves.  
  
Dude looks over at DEAN n' slowly begins ta move along his body.  
  
**SAM (V.O)  
** Listen ta mah dirty ass. Yo ass gotta believe mah dirty ass.

INT. CLOSET  
  
**SAM  
** My fuckin brutha n' I, we never would have hurt her, aiiight?

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK comes up by DEANz face, whoz still knocked out. With a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass bobbin hand, JACK reaches up n' dips his wild lil' fingers up in tha lil pool of blood dat has formed by DEANz head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude turns his hand over, lookin all up in tha blood on his wild lil' finger n' shiznit yo. Dude then sucks it off, trippin' off tha taste yo. Dude begins ta rock back n' forth.  
  
**JACK  
** Oh, Dogg. I be soopa-doopa hungry.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM has used tha metalwired hanger n' re-formed it so his schmoooove ass can pick tha lock.  
  
**SAM  
** Jack, don't do all dis bullshit.  
  
Dude bendz down n' goes fo' tha lock.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK turns towardz tha closetdoor.  
  
**JACK  
** I can't eva peep mah crew again.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM works tha lock.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK turns back ta DEAN.  
  
**JACK  
** Yo ass two... yo' playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Yo ass made me tha fuck into this!

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM is still hustlin on tha lock.  
  
**SAM  
** No onez makin you bust a cap up in us.  
  
Da lock won't smoke wit his ass n' tha pimpin' muthafucka takes down his handz fo' a moment.  
  
**SAM  
** Listen ta mah dirty ass.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK is lookin up all up in tha ceilin n' then he looks down again n' again n' again as SAM speaks.  
  
**SAM (V.O)  
** Yo ass gots dis dark pit inside you, biatch. I know.

INT. CLOSET  
  
SAM is leanin against tha door again, wit his wild lil' fuckin eyes closed.  
  
**SAM  
** Believe me, I know.  
  
Dude opens his wild lil' fuckin eyes.  
  
**SAM  
** But dat don't mean you gotta fall tha fuck into dat shit. Yo ass don't gotta be a monster.  
  
Dude begins ta work on tha lock again.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK laughs at all dis bullshit.  
  
**JACK  
** Has you done peeped mah crazy ass lately?  
  
**SAM (V.O)  
** It don't matta what tha fuck yo ass is.

INT. CLOSET  
  
**SAM  
** It only mattas what tha fuck you do. It aint nuthin but yo' chizzle.

INT. LIVINGROOM  
  
JACK sits still fo' a moment n' then he grunts up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then his thugged-out lil' punk-ass begins ta move up ta DEANz head again, wit his crazy-ass grill open, lookin like da perved-out muthafucka slowly goin down tha road of smokin DEAN. DEAN slowly begins ta raise up now, nahmeean, biatch? JACK puts a hand on his shoulder, eyes straight-up fixed upon DEAN. We suddenly hear a thugged-out door slam open.  
  
**SAM  
** Jack!  
  
JACK whips round towardz tha closetdoor, n' we peep SAM standin there, flamethrower n' lighta up in hands, ready. JACK sits still fo' a moment, like da ruffneck decides something, while SAM is only watchin his muthafuckin ass. Then he lunges fo' SAM n' as DEAN slowly lifts his head n' is slowly turnin it round over his shoulder our crazy asses hear SAM flip tha lighta n' tha flamethrower goes off. DEAN turns his head back around, ta shield it fo' realz. And then tha pimpin' muthafucka turns back n' watches while SAM burns JACK kickin dat shit, yo. JACK finally falls ta tha floor, up in flames. DEAN looks over at SAM, whoz fucked up by dis outcome. Defeated even.


	6. ACT FIVE

EXT. IMPALA – NIGHT

Da IMPALA comes down a road, fast

INT. IMPALA

They're rollin under silence, DEAN behind tha wheels yo. Dude looks over at SAM whoz just starin up tha window. DEAN turns back ta tha road.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass did tha right thang, you know. That muthafucka was a monster, there was no goin back.

SAM don't respond, he only lowers his head.

 **DEAN  
** Sam, I wanna rap I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been kind of hard on you lately.

SAM lifts his head again, lookin out, n' he looks so broken.

 **SAM  
** Don't worry bout it, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but just dat your, uh, yo' psycho thang, it scares tha crap outta mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Look, if itz all tha same... I'd straight-up rather not rap bout dat shit.

Dude looks over at DEAN. DEAN looks back at his ass n' a lil smile skits on his fuckin lips.

 **DEAN  
** Wait a minute. What, biatch? Yo ass don't wanna talk, biatch? You?

SAM don't reply ta tha smile or joke.

 **SAM  
** Therez not a god damn thang mo' ta say. I can't keep explainin mah dirty ass ta you, biatch. I can't make you understand.

 **DEAN  
** Why don't you try?

 **SAM  
** I can't. Because dis thang, dis blood, it aint up in you tha way itz up in mah dirty ass. It aint nuthin but just suttin' I gots ta deal with.

 **DEAN  
** Not ridin' solo.

SAM sighs n' looks up all up in tha passengerwindow n' we peep his ass reflected up in dat shit. Dat punk silent fo' a while.

 **SAM  
** Anyway, it don't matter n' shit. These powers... itz playin wit fire. I be done wit dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

DEAN looks over at his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** I be done wit every last muthafuckin thang.

 **DEAN  
** Really?

SAM continues ta look up his window n' DEAN turns back ta tha road.

 **DEAN  
** Well, thatz a relief. Nuff props, biatch.

SAM turns round ta his ass n' scoffs a lil.

 **SAM  
** Don't give props ta mah dirty ass. I aint bustin it fo' you, biatch. Or fo' tha angels or fo' anybody. This is mah chizzle.


End file.
